The Lone Psychic
by JesterJosh
Summary: A modern world filled with only pokemon? One constantly traveling psychic pokemon tries to make their way in a world and find a home. An interesting take on the world and a pokemon. It's been done kind of this way, but not by me. Rated M for some scenes(no Lemons), blood, swearing, and kick-assery


The Lone Psychic

Notes: Hey guys, this is my second fan fic in the making and it is a pokemon one. It's a story and I'm... not really sure what to call it. Eh. Read it, see if you like where it's going, and please reveiw, for good or bad.

Chapter 1: Moving In Again

In the infinite span of the universe, there are many worlds. Ours, ones similar to ours, some completely different. In this one though, there are no humans. There are only pokemon in this one. There is still technology, but some places are still wild. There are also Gym leader pokemon. They lead the large towns or cities. Then there are the league pokemon. 4 pokemon of immense power led by the champion. They take down the worst criminals. The legendary pokemon also lead, but like to stay away from people. You can find them though. This story I'm about to tell follows one pokemon as they try to make their way in the world.

In Accumula town, there was a lone pokemon walking towards a apartment building. It was twilight, so there wasn't that many people out, but it was still light enough to walk around safely. As the single pokemon walked toward the building, its green hair kept falling in front of its eye. The pokemon didn't bother to push it away because you only need one eye to see. It adjusted the pack that kept digging into the red spike sticking out of its back. It pushed open the door finally and reached its new home.

Donny was a simple bibarel who was working a night shift as a receptionist in an old set of apartment building. He had a debt to pay to the owner of the apartments and it was a job. He was hoping to doze off and sleep through the night... This did not happen.

The last thing Donny expected was for this pokemon to walk through the doors. The flowing silky white cloak and red spike sticking from its chest was the first thing Donny saw as he raised his head from the desk at the sound of the door opening. He raised his head. As he came face-to-face with a gardevoir, Donny thought this was the luckiest night of his life. This was the guest the owner had told him to watch out for, but Donny didn't think they would appear because of how late it was. No one really moved on at night. It was dangerous and pointless, but apparently not for this pokemon. He thought that with them being alone, he could play the cool guy, maybe even help her carry her stuff and get invited in her room.

He put on his nicest voice and said to the gardevoir, "Oh hello there! You must be the new guest." The gardevoir nodded shyly and looked away. Donny almost felt his heart explode, among other parts of his body (if you know what I mean). "Well, here's your key to the room and to the building." The gardevoir nodded in thanks and walked towards the stairs. "Uh, that pack looks heavy. Do you want some help?" Donny started towards the stairs in a hurry, until something stopped him.

"No thanks," a deep voice responded in a hurry. The deep voice which responded caused Donny to trip in surprise and was not at all what he was expecting. The gardevoir hurried up the stairs alone.

As the gardevoir reached the door in a jog, it tried to rip the keys out of its bag in a hurry and ended up dropping them. 'Shit!' the gardevoir thought to itself. As it knelt to pick up the keys a yellow hand flashed by and snatched them. As the gardevoir turned, they came face-to-face with a pikachu who was offering the keys.

"Here you are miss," the pikachu said energetically. He sounded young, but kind. The gardevoir continued to stare at him until he began to look puzzled. "Miss?" The gardevoir responded the only way it knew how.

"...I'm a dude," he said snatching the keys and backing up. The pikachu's eyes went wide when it realized what the gardevoir had just said. The response to afterwards was not what the gardevoir had been expecting.

"Oh my god!" the pikachu yelled in a hushed voice. "I am so sorry. It's just I've never... seen a male gardevoir." The gardevoir just shrugged in shocked understanding. "You must be so weirded out by me or angry. Please don't be angry at me."

The gardevoir was shocked himself. "No no no," he said to the pikachu. "I-I get it all the time. It's totally fine. I've never gotten an apology though for being mistaken. That's new to me."

"What person wouldn't apologize after mistaking someone's gender?!" the pikachu yelled in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised," the gardevoir said sadly. The pikachu noticed this and was saddened as well for a few seconds.

"Hey?" the pikachu asked in a serious tone. The gardevoir looked up. "You live here, right?" The pikachu pointed at the door the gardevoir had stopped at. The gardevoir nodded questioningly. "Well, I lived here, right across the hall." He pointed to an open door right across from the gardevoir's room. "If you ever need some help or wanna hang out, I'm game. You seem pretty nice and I'd like to be friends."

The gardevoir was stunned by this sentence. He had never had a friend except for his Nana who raised him from the wild where he was abandoned. The pikachu waited for a response and he finally snapped out of it. "S-sorry about that. It's just, I've never had a friend before." He laughed lightly and the pikachu laughed with him.

"Well, you've got one now," the pikachu said extending his hand upward. "By the way, my names Victor." The gardevoir took Victor's hand.

"Mine's Alejandro," Alejandro replied as he shook Victor's hand. Victor raised an eyebrow at the name. "Yeah. It's sounds like a boys and a girl's name at the same time. The 'perfect' name for me." Alejandro laughed and so did Victor. "If this is what having a friend feels like, I'll enjoy living here."

They said goodbye for the day and Alejandro unpacked in his room. The room was small and had a one person bed. The apartment had its own kitchen which was awesome. There was a small desk Alejandro had placed his books on. Alejandro sat down and ate some of the provisions he had packed after storing the rest away. As he fell down on his new bed, he had a few thoughts. 'Well, this is the best start I've ever had in a new town. I-I have a friend. Tomorrow though comes the real challenge. I have to go out at day... and find a job.' He let the thoughts drift away as he psychically induced a long nights sleep. (Yeah, psychic powers can do that, so what?)

Notes: well that was fun. This one of my new stories coming out along with my zombie story on fiction press, the crossover paradox, and one more in the coming week. What could it be? Maybe you'll read it. Now that is the true mystery. Are you still reading this? Just checking.

Chapter 2: A Working Joe


End file.
